1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a connector housing which is used in electric circuits and mainly applied to board connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among conventional connector housings which are applied to board connectors, there is, for example, a connector housing (K), such as that shown in FIG. 6, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 50-78982.
The connector housing (K) is composed of a housing (b) having terminal receiving chambers (a) arranged in two horizontal rows and a frame-shaped rear holder (c) which is fit to the housing (b), and is designed to fix a terminal (d), which is inserted in the terminal receiving chamber (a), in the housing (b) by a securing projection (e) provided on the inner wall of the rear holder (c), as shown in FIG. 7.
However, in the structure of the connector housing (K) above, a member for smoothing the insertion of the terminal was not provided on the terminal receiving chamber (a) and the rear holder (c). Therefore, insertion of the terminal (d) was obstructed in some cases due to an abutment of the terminal receiving chambers (a) against the dividing wall. Moreover, there have been problems such that, because of the low rigidity of the rear holder (c), the housing (b) comes off easily since the rear holder (c) is formed into a frame shape, and the holding power for the terminals (d) is insufficient.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connector housing which is suitable for the automatic terminal insertion process.